Unexpected Encounters
by DanielPower17
Summary: April O'Neil has been kidnapped. The Turtles set out to find and rescue her, but they run into some people they never expected to run into....


**Unexpected Encounters**

"Hey Don! Pass the Pizza box would ya? I'm starving!," said Mikey as his stomach growled. "Here you go. Don't take it all though, Leonardo will want some when he comes back from his outing," Donatello said as he passed the pizza box to the hungry turtle. "What is he doing anyways? He knows we can't let the public see us. If they see us, they'll think we're aliens or something and try to do experiments on us!," said Mikey as he took two slices of Pepperoni Pizza. "Don't worry. Leonardo is safe. He knows how to go anywhere without being seen," Raphael said as he entered the room. Just as Raphael sat down to have a slice of pizza, Leonardo came in. "Where've you been?," asked Mikey. "I was looking for April. I wanted to borrow a meditation book off her," Leonardo replied, as he bit into a slice of pizza. "You always have to meditate, don't you?," said Raphael. "It helps me clear my mind, something you don't seem to have," Leonardo replied with a smirk. "I'll show you whose brainless!" Raphael lounged at Leonardo. "Hey! Hey Stop it you two!," Splinter got between the two brothers just in time.

"I can't even try to get some sleep without you two fighting, can I?," asked Splinter. "Sorry, Master Splinter, Leo just called me stupid," said Raphael, as he went to sit down. "You need to learn to ignore your brother's remarks. He is just trying to get on your nerves," said Splinter. "Now I'm going to have a nap. Can I trust that the two of you will behave?," Splinter asked, as he looked at Raphael and Leonardo. "I know I will. I don't know about _him_, though," said Raphael.

"Oh ,Don't worry about me, I got my laugh for the day," said Leonardo.

"Good. You know where I am if you need me," said Splinter, and he went off to his little room to take a nap.

Nighttime came. "It's 2:00 a.m. now, Let's go outside, nobody will be out at this time of night," said Donatello. "Sure. I'm up for some exploring, what about you Leo? Raph?," asked Mikey. "I'm right behind ya!," said Leo. "I'm coming too. I'm sick of being inside," said Raphael, and off they went.

While they were out exploring the city, they heard a loud bang and some voices. "What was that?," asked Raphael. "I don't know, but let's try not to be seen. We're too far away to go back to sewer. Let's try to keep in the shadows," said Donatello. "Good idea," said Leonardo, and they crept one by one through the dark, trying to avoid to be seen. They were creeping through the dark when all of a sudden, Donatello, who was leading the group, smacked into something. "Ow!," said Donatello, and the object he smacked into said Ow as well. "What was that?," the object asked, and turned around and shown a light on Donatello. "Ow! My eyes!," said Donatello, as he shielded his eyes from the light. "What on earth are you?," asked the object. The light revealed the object to be an African-American male. "Me? Oh, I'm going to a costume party. For Halloween."said Donatello. "Halloween? It's not even close to Halloween yet, it's the middle of April!," said the African-American male. The African-American then began to pinch Donatello's skin. "Hey! What are you doing?," Donatello stepped back in fear. "I wanted to see what kind of fabric your costume was. It feels...real. It's scaly," said the African-American. "Scaly? That's because it IS real. I'm a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Happy?," snapped Donatello. Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo gasped. "Don! You just revealed our secret!," Leonardo said. "I'm-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to. Look, we're not Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, I was just kidding about that," said Donatello. "That's ok. I'm looking for an abandoned house anyways. A girl named April is being held captive by two men," said the African-American. "April? Is her name April O'Neil?," asked Donatello. "Yes, how did you know?," asked the African-American. "She's one of our closest friends. How do you know she's being held captive?," replied Donatello. "Well, I work for the Rescue Heroes and April is Wendy Waters, who is another Rescue Hero,'s cousin. Wendy saw it on the news and immediately she got us to go to New York to find her. By the way, my name is Rocky Canyon," said the African-American. "We're helping you in the search too. Nobody hurts April!," said Leonardo. "Ok. I'm going to let Billy know," said Rocky. Rocky paged Billy. "Billy, we have more people,if you call them that, joining the search...," Rocky told Billy all the details. "Billy doesn't think you should help out. It's too dangerous," said Rocky, once he finished speaking to Billy. "Too dangerous? We have fought villains and even aliens MANY times. And we have weapons. What do you think these weapons are, toy or for show?," asked Michelangelo as he showed Rocky his nunchaku. "Ok, I'll speak to Billy again," said Rocky, as he paged Billy a second time. "Billy says it's ok, but you must stick with me," said Rocky. "Fine," said Donatello, and they followed Rocky down the street, hoping to find the location of April before it's too late. Rocky and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were walking through the deserted street, when they heard a scream coming from down the street. "That's April's scream. I'd know it anywhere!," said Donatello, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Rocky ran to where they heard the scream. When they got to the run down building, Rocky paged Billy. "Billy, we heard a scream and we're at the location where the scream came from. My friends here think that April may be in here," said Rocky. "Copy that. Wendy, Jake and I will be there in a few minutes. Don't go in until we arrive," said Billy. "Copy." Rocky turned to the turtles. "Billy said not to enter until he arrives," informed Rocky. "But it could be too late by then! April could be killed any minute!," said Leonardo. "We have to wait. It's Billy's orders," said Rocky. "Look, I don't care what this Billy says anymore. Our friend is in there and she could be hurt!," said Raphael. "I can't allow you to go in until Billy comes. You could be hurt!," said Rocky. "Do I look like I care? I have two sai here and I'm not afraid to use them. If It means I have to hurt you, I will. My friend is in there and I have to save her!," Raphael showed Rocky his sai, to prove that he was not joking. "No need to get violent, Raph, we should listen to Rocky," said Leonardo. Just as Leonardo finished speaking, the other Rescue Heroes arrived. "These are the 'people' who want to help," said Rocky. "Are you sure you want to help? It may be dangerous," said Billy. "Dangerous? HA! Danger is my middle name!," said Raphael. "We face more danger than you can name," said Michelangelo. "And besides, We have our weapons in case," said Donatello. "Ok, you can help, but do not kill or seriously hurt anyone, not even the criminals," said Billy. "Everyone ready? It's go time!," said Jake, and they busted into the building. When they busted in there, they saw April right away. April was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, and two men were standing over her. "I thought I smelled something foul!," said the man on the right of April, as he looked at The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the Rescue Heroes. "Evan, you deal with the humans! I'll take care of the Turtles!," said the man on the left of April. "Ok! You're going to die!," as Evan charged at the Rescue Heroes, he took out a gun. "You're not using that while I'm around!," Jake went and knocked the gun right out of Evan's hand before he even had a chance to blink. Jake had Evan pinned to the ground, when all of a sudden, Jake felt something sharp. "Ow!," Evan had pulled out a hidden pocketknife and cut Jake's hand. Jake pressed his hand against his pants to stop the blood. While Jake was trying to stop the blood, Evan attempted to escape. "You're not escaping today!," said Billy as he ran towards Evan and knocked Evan down. Billy then grabbed the pocketknife from Evan's hand and closed it, and put it in his(Billy's) pocket. Billy then asked Jake to give him a pair of handcuffs. Jake handed Billy the handcuffs and Billy handcuffed Evan. "You're not going anywhere," said Billy, as he forced Evan to sit down on a chair. Billy made Jake stand guard while he went to help the turtles fight off the second man.

Meanwhile, Wendy was untying April's ropes. "Thanks for saving me, If you never came who knows what would have happened," said April, as Wendy untied her ropes. "Usually we save people from earthquakes or fires. I never thought we'd be saving someone that is being held hostage!," said Wendy.

The turtles had moved into another room in the building. They were fighting the second man that had April held hostage. "You won't defeat me!," said the Man, as he fought back with his sharp knife. He didn't have a gun, only two sharp knives, a gas he used to knock his victims out(and had knocked out Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael) and his karate skills. "Oh yea? What about this?," said Leonardo, and in one swift movement, he took out his swords and knocked the knives right out of the man's hands. He then took the man by his right arm, and flipped him over, as if he was doing a body slam. When he flipped the man over, the man hit the ground hard and was knocked out cold immediately. As soon as he knocked the man out, his brothers woke up. "What happened?," asked Michelangelo. "I just knocked him out," said Leonardo, as he gestured to the man lying on the ground unconscious.

As soon as the three turtles woke up, Billy, Jake, Wendy and April entered the room. "The police will be here soon to pick up these two men. Rocky called them while we were battling Evan. How did things go on your end?," asked Billy. "See for yourself," said Leonardo, as he pointed to the man knocked unconscious. "He's not dead, is he?," asked Wendy. "No, he's just knocked out. I flipped him over," said Leonardo. Jake then picked up a wallet. "The photo ID says identifies this man as Alex Dominic," informed Jake, as he looked at the photo of the man, then the man that was knocked out. "At least we got a name for this one. We got the other guy's name too, it's Evan Harris," said Billy.

The police then arrived. "We're not going to stay because we don't like to be seen in public," said Donatello. "Why? You guys are heroes!," said Rocky. "It's hard to explain," said Michelangelo. "You can go out in the back and we'll see you in a few minutes," said Billy. "I don't think we should. It's risking everyone seeing us," said Donatello. "Why are you so worried? You saved someone and you're friends with my cousin April, she tells me," said Wendy. "Fine. We'll stay. We'll see you in a few minutes," said Donatello, and the turtles then went and left through the window.

When the police came, April told them all about what happened and how she was kidnaped and beaten. Apparently, she was kidnaped because she seen the two men commit another murder, and they weren't going to kill her yet, according to them, they wanted to have some "fun" with her first.

It was about 45 minutes later, and Raphael was getting impatient. "I'm going to leave soon if they don't come!," he angrily said. "Well, the police are talking to April and the Rescue Heroes, they are going to need more than a few minutes to get the whole story. You need to be patient," said Leonardo. Just as Leonardo finished his sentence, the Rescue Heroes and April came out back. "Everything's clued up now. Thanks for aiding in the rescue and the arrest," said Billy. "You're welcome," replied the turtles. "I just have one question. Why do you where those turtle costumes?," asked Billy. "Should we tell them guys?," asked Leonardo. Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo hesitated for a minute, then nodded. "Well, we're actually Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, You see, we were normal pet turtles in the beginning..." Leonardo told them the story. "I hope you don't view us as freaks," said Donatello, when Leonardo finished explaining to the Rescue Heroes why they were these walking, talking turtles. "It's ok. We never judge or view anyone as freaks. Everyone that is on the Rescue Heroes accepts everyone for who they are, no matter what race, religion, or whether they are human, or talking turtles," said Billy. "I'm glad of that. One more thing, Please don't tell anyone about us," said Leonardo. "Don't worry. We won't. Not only because we respect your wishes, but also because if we told anyone, they wouldn't believe us," said Billy. "Yea, Imagine the looks on people's faces if we told them about you guys. They'd think that we were nuts!," said Rocky.

"Now I know what kind of adventures you're always on," Wendy said to April. "I hate to say it, but I never really believed that you were always kicking 'evil butt'. I thought you were a scientist and that was it," said Wendy. "Well, we learn different things about people every day," said April.

"Well, we have to go now. There's a earthquake in California that we have to deal with. Let's go team!," said Billy. And with that, the Rescue Heroes said their goodbyes to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and April and got in the hyperjet and flew off to California.

"Why don't you guys come back to my place and relax for a bit?," suggested April. "Sounds good to me," said Donatello, and April and the turtles headed to her house, for some relaxation. After all, it was 5:30 a.m. and they were all tired and ready for some sleep.


End file.
